


Of Friendship Evolving

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Study, Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wore many hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friendship Evolving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Elizabeth Weir Drabble-a-Thon and set during season one. Prompt chosen was _Elizabeth &amp; Teyla, lines_. At some point I'd like to write meta explaining my theory on Teyla and Elizabeth's friendship.

The first time Teyla Emmagan invited Dr. Elizabeth Weir for tea, the expedition leader firmly, but politely, refused.

After being turned down for the third time by Elizabeth, Teyla was left confused, though she tried not to take the rejection personally.

*

"Have I said something, or acted in any way that has offended you?"

This was not how Teyla envisioned mentioning her concerns. She never envisioned confronting Dr. Weir at all, but instead chose to accept that a friendship between them was not meant to be. It saddened her, especially since there were times when Teyla sensed that Elizabeth was lonely, which was a feeling Teyla often shared.

Teyla simply wanted to let the other woman know that she understood her position, and Elizabeth could rely on Teyla, to share her burdens, if the need ever arose.

It was very difficult, and frustrating, Teyla was forced to admit, when Elizabeth went out of her way to avoid remotely personal conversations.

Elizabeth had set boundaries, and Teyla understood the necessity of them as well. And maybe it was foolish of Teyla to believe that she and Elizabeth could be friends, or at the very least reach a more friendly accord. Perhaps, but the Athosian was not certain they could not, and so she had to try one last time.

Dr. Weir quickly glanced at the activity going on outside the glass walls of her office then returned her attention back to Teyla. "No. Why do you ask?"

Teyla had already closed the door behind her, ensuring their privacy. She took a deep breath, nodding gratefully when Elizabeth offered her a seat in front of her desk and sat down carefully. "I get the sense that you are uncomfortable around me."

She wondered, briefly, if she should have framed her observation in a less overt manner, but dismissed that thought when Elizabeth froze, guilt and defiance warring on her face.

Teyla sympathized greatly. She had not come to this decision on impulse, but she realized that if she were to become a true ally of Atlantis, and the city's inhabitants were to be allies of the Athosians in return, the leaders needed to establish a connection.

Teyla hoped she was not wrong in the assumption that friendship would be the next step.

Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, erecting another wall. "Teyla, please understand. I'm not uncomfortable with you personally, but I have to be extremely careful about not blurring the lines between myself and my subordinates."

Nearly bristling at the term, Teyla opened her mouth to refute when Elizabeth held up a hand. "You're not a subordinate as the leader of your people, but you are when you're a member of Major Sheppard's team," she clarified. "And I get the impression that your status won't change, at least I hope it won't, anytime soon."

Teyla was then reminded of a peculiar saying John once spoke, and suddenly it made sense – she and Elizabeth wore many hats.

"You are correct," Teyla said aloud. "I only came here to tell you that you do not have to cross these lines you have imposed, to seek companionship." She smiled and stood from her seat, reaching her hand across the desk that seemed to symbolize a chasm of rules and regulations. "You must simply learn to bend those lines to your will."

Teyla waited as seconds of silence passed before Elizabeth's mouth quirked into a smile and she breached the distance, covering Teyla's hand with her own.

It was a brief handshake, representing the warmest of overtures as if they'd shared a long hug.

They were not friends yet, Teyla knew, but the foundation had been laid. It was only a matter of time before their mutual lines would blur until they no longer existed.

*


End file.
